tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 25
|venue = , Ecuador |winner = "Gider Dig Ikke Mer" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 24 |nex = 26 }} Tubevision Contest 25, often referred to as TVC 25, was the twenty-fifth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Quito, Ecuador after the victory of the country in the twenty-fourth edition with the song "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera. Denmark won the edition with "Gider Dig Ikke Mer"" by Rasmus Thude marking the second victory for the country. Participants The submissions opened right when the twenty-fourth edition started. Starting from this edition and once in every ten editions, the songs should be in the country's official/national language. Twenty-six countries confirmed participation with the Ivory Coast, Jamaica, Montenegro and Nepal making their debut appearance. Location Quito, formally San Francisco de Quito, is the capital city of Ecuador, and at an elevation of 9,350 feet (2,800 meters above sea level), it is the highest official capital city in the world. (La Paz, the de facto capital of Bolivia, is higher.) It is located in north-central Ecuador in the Guayllabamba river basin, on the eastern slopes of Pichincha, an active stratovolcano in the Andes mountains. With a population of 2,671,191 according to the last census (2014), Quito is the second most populous city in Ecuador, after Guayaquil. It is also the capital of the Pichincha province and the seat of the Metropolitan District of Quito. The canton recorded a population of 2,239,191 residents in the 2010 national census. In 2008, the city was designated as the headquarters of the Union of South American Nations. The historic center of Quito has one of the largest, least-altered and best-preserved historic centers in the Americas. Quito, along with Kraków, were the first World Cultural Heritage Sites declared by UNESCO in 1978. The central square of Quito is located about 25 kilometres (16 mi) south of the equator; the city itself extends to within about 1 kilometre (0.62 mi) of zero latitude. A monument and museum marking the general location of the equator is known locally as la mitad del mundo (the middle of the world), to avoid confusion, as the word ecuador is Spanish for equator. Awards Returning artists * Gökçe has previously represented Turkey once. * Madonna has previously represented Italy once. * Rihanna has previously represented Barbados twice. * T-ara have previously represented South Korea once. * Vegas have previously represented Cyprus once. * Wonder Girls have previously represented China once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 21 and 25 October 2012 respectively with their results being published on 25 and 29 October. The final started the same day and the result was published three days later, on 1 November 2012. Rasmus Thude with the song "Gider Dig Ikke Mer" was the winner marking the second victory for Denmark. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions